Harry and Hermione and Why
by LittlePond11
Summary: A shortish drabble about Harmione, why it is Harmione and what happens to Ron -Hermione's POV-


**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione's POV**

The flat is small, especially since Alexandra has come into this world. Albus and James are good with her and so is Teddy, Teddy rocks her to sleep and kisses her head, Albus is quiet when she naps and James reads her stories, he's a slow reader but she seems interested, she has my hair but has the most peculiar eyes, green, brown and blue all at the same time, not as strange as Teddy's but still fascinating.

Ginny helped me paint the rooms, Teddy's is red with a hammock, puffy pillow chairs, a desk, and a dresser all the colour of cream. James and Albus' is yellow, two twin beds, trunks, and a toy chest to match their safari theme. Ali's is a pale purple (lilac) with a nice crib, changing table and dollhouse, all with purple cushions or lining.

Our living area is navy and red, nautical. It costs nearly twelve galleons per month (saying that a galleon is probably worth about $100 US) but it gives us a little bit for the occasional shopping trip, mum and dad also supply us with muggle money for grocery shopping.

"Daddy!" "Hallo, Albus!" That's the first thing Harry says when he walks through the door then "Teddy, how were your studies?" "Wonderful, Uncle Harry!" Albus

replies, James jumps onto his back and I kiss his cheek. "Mrs. Potter, how was Teddy today during studies?" "distracted." I reply giggling. He picks up Alexandra

from wherever she is laying and plays with her. It's Friday so when I ask "Where do you want to go to dinner?" Everyone (including Harry) begins chanting

"THREE BROOMSTICKS, THREE BROOMSTICS!" I can't help but smile, we all get bundled up in our coats and take the floo, Neville and Luna meet us, they are

the cutest! We all sit together, Teddy meets up with Ginny and Dean's son, Xavier (they meet us when we've got drinks ordered) Ginny, Luna and I all begin a deep conversation about how big they all have gotten, Luna has begun teaching Teddy on Monday-Thursday but she has to have Fridays off since she does manage the Quibbler. "the best watching job" Neville calls it.

* * *

All of the children fall asleep on the way home, I carry Ali and Albus to bed, James and Teddy wake up, Harry locks the door. We put them all to bed and eat tiramisu, our after bedtime treat I slip into a nice, comfy too-big Holly Head Harpies shirt, and check on the children, they all sleep so beautifully, sometimes I get scared at night, a few years ago, Ursula (Bellatrix's daughter) tried to reacreate death eaters and about 20 muggles and 100 wizards died, one of these was

George's wife, he's remarried since then, a lovely witch from beauxbatons who has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, half veela. In Ali's room I stop, sit down on one of the beanbag chairs and fall asleep. Harry wakes me in the morning, "I just won the Three Broomsticks Couple's Stay." He announces, I pack a bag and drop the children off at Luna's, she loves them and Teddy helps her write, Albus, James and Ron love to go prank the muggle neighbors and Ali can get sleep in

their peaceful garden. Harry and I don't do much, we sleep, we drink coffee, we walk around Diagon Alley. Just peace land feeling like children again was the best, I remember going to Diagon Alley with him once during fifth year, during summer with Ron, we ate ice cream and laughed, I missed things like that, I missed not having four children to take care of and I especially missed Ron, he died when we were twenty, Ron and I were engaged and one day I could not find

him, we were at the Burrow so I figured he was doing random stuff for Mum (Mrs. Weasley) so we just sat together, drinking tea in the garden, but night fell and I asked where he was and she had no idea so I stayed, we thought maybe he had gone for a very long walk or muggle pranking, since on the clock it said he was on a walk, but around nine, I got worried so I took my wand and went to find him.

"_Lumos" I said, walking along the damp ground, crickets chirping. The tip aglow set an eerie light around the back grounds, I checked the forest and the old Quidditch play field, the only place I hadn't checked the pond, my boots squished around the muddy patch and I saw a large bush, his coat was tangled in it, I walked down a narrow pass and saw something I'll never forget, Ron's ice blue body, his frozen grey shirt torn, part of his foot was in the water, his hair looked like icicles, I screamed so loudly that Mrs. Weasley came running from a mile away. She tells me I was holding his grey head on my lap and stroking his hair, with my coat draped around his arms mumbling "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron" my tears hot down my face and onto his. I thought a dementor kissed me. His funeral was horrible, no one was paying attention, just sobbing, I walked up to his grave and kissed him, you never know what you have lost until it is being lowered into the ground, Harry tells me I began screaming bloody murder "RONALD, RONALD, RON, PLEASE."_


End file.
